Laney Snaps
by Stormtress
Summary: What happens when Laney finally snaps?
1. Laney's pov

Hello! I'm Stormtress, and new to the land of fanfiction. This is twoshot, so keep an eye out for the second part! Feel free to R&R!

* * *

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled, storming in. I kicked the nearest thing I could find, a milk crate filled with CDs, sending them flying through the air, effectively startling the boys.

"Lanes! What's wrong!?" Corey suddenly exclaimed, sitting up from the couch. He looked at me with major concern in his eyes.

"It's…It's…_Ugh!_" Why couldn't I get this out!? He was driving me nuts!

"Laney, what's wrong? Just tell us." Kin said from over by the computer. Both twins were looking at me with the same concern as Corey.

"Yeah! Just tell us." Kon piped up.

I pointed at Corey, then at me, then waved my arms in the air, stomping my foot. "He's just so… you know! He can't take a hint to save his life! I just can't stand it anymore!"

I saw Kin thinking, putting together my frustration and pointless anger, along with vague hand movements. You could almost see the equations running through his mind:

_Frustrated Laney + Apparently Oblivious Corey = …! _

Realization snapped through him, and he immediately grabbed Kon's wrist and started dragging him out of the garage. "Sorry guys, we have to go. Our mom said she needed help… uh… rearranging her spoon collection! Yeah! That's what we need to do."

"When did Mom say that? I thought she was going-" Kon started, and then shut up when he received a warning glare from Kin. "Oh. Okay. Um, bye!" Kon yelled, then was pulled out of the garage by his brother before Kin slammed the door on his head.

Corey looked at the closed garage door curiously, then back to me. He shrugged, then got up and walked over to me. "Well, that was random." The previous look of concern then settled over his face, and he put his hands on my shoulders. "Okay, Lanes. What's bothering you?"

I felt a fresh bolt of anger surge through me, like lightning. "Core, it's- it's- _it's you!_" I finally yelled. I shoved him in the chest, sending him sprawling on the ground. His eyes were wide, pure shock on his face. "What-what do you mean?" He almost whispered.

"It's you, just you! How you always somehow manage to come up with plans out of the blue! How you're never ready for anything, how you go face to face with Trina for lyrics and the band!" I began to pace back and forth, Corey now leaning on his elbow, still on the ground, still in shock. "It's the way you smile, the way you're always there for me! How you somehow manage to ignore every little thing that's happened between us. All my little blunders, you're never suspicious! You're so just so _damn_ oblivious!" I stop pacing, standing in front of him. I throw my arms in the air out of anger. "_How you've never noticed the distinct possibility that I'm in fact __**in love with you!**_"

At that point, I grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him to his feet. I pulled his face close to mine, so that our foreheads are touching. "So, _Core_, I'm done keeping my little secret. I love you. Now you know. I don't care what's gonna happen next. I just couldn't keep it in anymore." I literally growl this last part, tears starting to streak down my face. I give one last pull on his collar, and bring his face to mine in what I know is his first kiss.

The rest of the world suddenly conveniently doesn't exist. I can almost literally feel the sparks flying, and my mind consumed in fireworks. The kiss is short, less than three seconds, but it says more than words ever could say. I break away, and drop Corey's collar.

The poor guy before me lands on his knees, and falls to his hands. Tears are streaking over my face, tears of both happiness and sadness at what I've done. I look down, and see Core is pulling himself to his feet in front of me. "L-Lanes?" He whispers, looking down at me. He's crying too, but for some strange reason, he's also smiling.

"I had no idea you felt the same way." He says, and pulls me into a hug. I can't help it- I break into a smile to as I wrap my arms around him.


	2. Corey's pov

"That's it! I just can't take it anymore!" Laney yelled, storming into the garage out of the blue. She suddenly kicked a milk crate full of CDs, causing Kin, Kon, and I all to jump.

"Lanes! What's wrong?" I asked, slightly hysteric. What the heck was wrong? Whatever it is, it needs to be stopped. Nothing hurts **my** Lanes on my watch…

Okay, fine. You get it. It's kinda obvious isn't it? I have feelings for my best friend, even if I don't know how deep they go…

"It's…It's…_Ugh!_" Lanes started again.

"Laney, what's wrong? Just tell us." Kin said from over by the computer. Both twins were looking at her with concern.

"Yeah! Just tell us." Kon piped up.

Laney pointed at me, then at herself, then waved her arms in the air, stomping her foot. "He's just so…you know! He can't take a hint to save his life! I just can't stand it anymore!" she yelled again. Why couldn't she get a complete sentence out? Was this thing really this frustrating?

I glanced at Kin. He seemed to be thinking, somehow managing to put together all of Laney's frustration and craziness. The guy's a genius, he all must work it out in equations or something…

I suddenly saw realization snap through him, and for some reason he grabbed Kin's wrist and started dragging him out of the garage. "Sorry, guys, we have to go. Our mom said she needed help… uh… rearranging her spoon collection! Yeah! That's what we need to do."

"When did Mom say that? I thought she was going-" Kon started, and then shut up when he received a strange warning glare from his twin. "Oh. Okay. Um, bye!" Kon yelled, and was pulled out of the garage before Kin slammed the garage door.

I looked at the closed garage door closely. Why the heck did they do that? There was no need… not that I wasn't grateful for the privacy with Lanes, anyways. I looked back to her, traces of anger still on her face. What was bothering her?It would probably would be better to talk, face to face…

I got up and walked over to her, looking over her shoulder again at the garage door. "Well, that was random." I said, then got back to the real reason I was over here. "Okay Lanes, what's bothering you?" I said softly, and put my hands on her shoulders.

I saw Laney shudder, and an emotion kind of like fire reignite in her eyes. "Core, it's- it's- _it's you!_" She finally managed to yell. Wait, what!? She shoved me in the chest – she was strong for someone so short – and sent me sprawling on the ground. I felt the shock redouble, and crash through me like a wave. "What-what do you mean?" I asked, almost whispering.

"It's you, just you! How you always somehow manage to come up with plans out of the blue! How you're never ready for anything, how you go face to face with Trina for lyrics and the band!" Lanes started to pace back in forth in front of me. I propped myself up on my elbows, the shock still not fading. "It's the way you smile, the way you're always there for me! How you somehow manage to ignore every little thing that's happened between us. All my little blunders, you're never suspicious! You're so just so _damn_ oblivious!" She then stopped pacing and stood in front of me, her arms in the air. _"How you've never noticed the distinct possibility that I'm in fact __**in love with you**__!"_

Lanes. Is. In. Love. With. Me? That - that was impossible! I mean, how could I miss it for that long, especially since I felt nearly the same? All those times she stopped me from doing something dangerous, or pretending to be in love with me for the giant cake, those were just her being a good fri- Oh. _Now _I get it.

Laney then reached down and grabbed the collar of my shirt, and yanked me to my feet. She yanked me close enough to her, so that our foreheads were touching. "So, _Core, _I'm done keeping my little secret. I love you. Now you know. I don't care what's gonna happen next. I just couldn't keep it in anymore." Laney almost growls this last part, and I see tears beginning to streak down her face, mixing with her mascara. It's beautiful. Laney gives one last tug on my collar, and before I know it, I'm in my first kiss.

The kiss lasts less than three seconds, but it only takes a second to change a person's life forever. This is one of those instances. I'm overwhelmed by fireworks, and can almost feel the sparks flying. To soon, Laney pulls back and lets go of my collar.

I drop to me knees and then my hands, to overwhelmed to stand up right away. I start to cry myself, but with tears of happiness. I then somehow stand up and look at Laney, who is also still crying.

"L-Lanes?' I whisper, and she looks up at me. "I had no idea you felt the same way." I say, and pull her into a hug, never wanting to let go.


End file.
